Luna's Savior
by ALunarModule
Summary: It's a OCxLuna romance fanfiction.
1. Mysterious Stallion

"Celestia?" I asked my sister quietly.  
"Yes, my dear Luna?" She responded pleasantly.  
"Do you ever feel envious of our subjects?" I asked as I stared at the many families of ponies below.  
"How so?" She inquired, turning her head to face me.  
"Their ability to just be treated normally, have friends, family, and lovers?" I turned back to her waiting for a response.  
"I try not to think to far into it, but it is a price I am willing to pay in order to assure harmony in Equestria."  
I nodded disappointed.  
"Isn't tonight the night that the moon-bloom opens?" She asked cheerily, obviously trying to take my mind off things. It was only a few hours before the moon would be risen, and the flowers would complete their annual cycle. There was a downside however. The plant only grew in places like the Everfree forest.  
"I'm going to make sure the gathering locations are still secure. We wouldn't want anyone getting turned to stone by a cockatrice."  
Celestia sighed, and she nodded before going back to reading.  
I jumped out the window, gliding towards the Darkwood forest. It bordered Equestria, making the chances of dangers lurking there much higher. I soared over the purple trees, watching the forest for nothing in particular. I had a strange feeling as if I was being watched. I took a dive towards the first site. It was an open field with many of the flowers closed buds. The coast was clear, and I was sure that Celestia would be fretting. I took to the air again and flew over the swamp that hid the budding moon-bloom so well. I veered to the left, heading for the cave that was just outside of Equestria in no man's land. This area was notoriously dangerous. Many attempts had been made to settle the area, but eventually it was deemed unfit for pony life.  
As I came in, I extended my wings to slow the decent. The cave was about 10 meters away from where I landed. For some unknown reason, the cave's entrance prevented almost all plant life besides the moon-glow from surviving. There were many theories as to why this was, but none of them had been proven as of yet. I would have to go through the cave on hoof, as the moon-bloom was in the depths of the cave. I walked down the large cavern carefully. Even I was at risk in these parts. The cave grew dim as I proceeded. I used my magic to light my horn, and the cave was illuminated by a light blue tint. I was suddenly aware of a rather large cloaked figure standing next to where I had just arrived. I quickly turned to face him, my horn at the ready.  
"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded angrily. A deep laugh echoed throughout the cavern as the figure sat down.  
"As perceptive as always I see. You haven't changed at all, Luna."  
His words startled me. I had no recollection of him at all.  
"Who are't thou to to challenge me, princess of the night?" I demanded.  
"You don't remember me? That hurts Luna, it really does. Maybe Tia can jog your memory aey?"  
No one had heard me call Celestia that in in over 1000 years, and still only a select few had at that. The figure was undoubtably a stallion, and a large one at that. He was actually taller that me. He tossed a book to me before he suddenly vanished in a flash of purple light. I caught it and read the title. It was a biology book, and I opened it to see wether it had anything in between the pages. This where it gets weird. The word water, or H2O was highlighted. Nothing else of significance was prevalent. He had said that Celestia would understand, so I decided it was time to get her input.  
I immediately took off for the cave entrance, knowing that my sister would be alarmed at my prolonged absence. I vaulted myself into the sky, using my magic to increase my speed heavily. I used my wings to break as I landed on the balcony. Celestia was reading a letter, presumably from Twilight.  
"Sister, I must speak with you." I said urgently.  
"Is there a problem with the sites?" She asked worriedly. I placed the book on the table ahead of her using my magic.  
"A cloaked stallion confronted me at the cave just past our border. He referred to you as "Tia" and gave me that. He said that he was hurt I didn't remember him. Do you know who he is?" I explained rather inefficiently.  
She looked through the book with a puzzled expression, until she found a page I hadn't noticed. It was a blank page with only a drawing of a drop of blood and a tear pressed together to form a heart in the center of the page. Suddenly her eyes widened.  
"That's not possible." She said before she turned to me.  
"Our parents exiled a stallion, a friend of ours, with this exact cutie mark when you were only a filly! He was practicing a form of dark magic, manipulating bodily fluids of the living. He claimed the research was purely medical, but dark magic is still dark magic. Our parents took pity on him and exiled him instead of death as most dark art users face. It was the lightest punishment allowed by law." She said shocked. That still left out how he knew my childhood name for Celestia out, but it seemed that was all that she would say.  
"You should raise the moon, we need to get to that cave."

As I waited in the cave, I saw the flowers I had grown so fond of bloom. They would be coming soon. I hoped the two sisters would allow me to return to my homeland, as I had been banished from it so long ago. It was interesting to see the princess of the night after such a long time. When I had seen her last, she was a mere foal. Now she was a beautiful alicorn. While I had the ability to do almost everything she could, there was a certain gracefulness to her that I knew I could never achieve. I looked at the bioluminescent flowers surrounding me, deciding that the shock on my old friend Celestias face would be worth what I was about to do. I used my magic to pluck each and every flower, making them orbit around the cave, save for one spot where I would hide in darkness. The magical load I used for hovering was nothing compared to the massive magical storage capacity I had developed over the years. The sound of hooves against the cave floor alerted me to a presence against the cave floor. Luna was the first to enter the cave, and at the stunning display caused her to miss a jut in the cave floor. Before she made contact, I used my magic to catch her in the vines that were strewn throughout the cave. Celestia followed thereafter, and she got straight to business.  
"Why, and how, are you here Tearheart?" She asked angrily, causing me to smirk before extinguishing the light of the flowers with my magic. Using a simple teleportation spell, I was next to Luna before they both illuminated the cave with their horns.  
"What, no 'Hello'?" I said sarcastically. Luna gasped and turned, putting her horn at my throat, charged and ready for business.  
"Luna, it's a little presumptuous to threaten my life. I was only here to ask if I may enter my homeland of Equestria." I said with a cold calmness that shook her up. Celestia was the one that replied.  
"Why should we say yes? You could have met us outside if your intentions were as such!" Celestia exclaimed angrily. I just sat there, coldly staring at her angry eyes when I felt a warm touch at my side. I quickly realized the source of the heat was Luna's body pressed against mine sleepily. Both I and her sister looked at her surprised. She suddenly realized what she was doing before starting back.  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. I didn't say anything. It felt good to feel a friendly touch after so many years, but I wasn't going to admit it.  
"Tearheart, how are you alive?" Celestia asked in a curious voice. I chuckled.  
"The medical research I conducted yielded breathtaking results. I could easily live beyond even you, or even expand others lifespans." I said as a matter of factly. Luna had a shocked expression that showed a torrent of emotions. Celestia just shook her head with a smile.  
"Good to see you again, old friend." I was surprised that Celestias mood changed so quickly. I looked at her puzzled before I lifted my hood.  
"Much has changed since you left." She said, and I noticed her glancing at Luna quickly, obviously still puzzled by her sisters actions.  
"I'd assume so. But does this mean you'll be allowing me to return? In order to keep my body alive, I will technically be using dark magic, even if it isn't being used for nefarious purposes." I said, knowing that what I just said was likely to change her opinion.  
Celestia sighed before she looked up at me.  
"So be it but I am fearing what will happen when word of an age defying unicorn gets out." She said laughing. I smiled, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Luna raise the corners of her mouth.

We had decided to return to Canterlot on hoof, as Tearheart was a unicorn. As we reached the first site, many ponies stared at the massive stallion that we were escorting. While he was only a small amount larger than me, it was unheard of for unicorns to reach our size. I was so perplexed by the onlookers that I didn't notice that I had been pressed against Tearheart the last few meters. He didn't say anything, and Celestia was on the other side of him. I debated on wether or not I should move away.

The night was particularly cold, and I started to shiver about halfway between the first and second gathering points. As if he could sense my body temperature, he used his magic to wrap his cloak around me, pressing our bodies together further and warming me quickly. Celestia gave me a curious glance, but she said nothing. I silently noted to thank her later. As we reached the second site, the many ponies stared at not only Tearheart, but me as well. It was at this point I realized how intimate the two of us looked. I blushed and froze in place, which didn't help with the stares. Tearheart stopped quickly, turning his head to face me and raising an eyebrow. I quickly continued walking, but at this point Celestia had moved to my left side. I knew she would want to talk as soon as Tearheart had been taken to his quarters. We walked the rest of the way in silence, although we hadn't said much on the journey anyway. When we finally reached the castle, a group of guards were waiting for us.  
"Would you three take Tearheart to the quarters? He is a guest of mine." Celestia said gracefully.  
"Yes your majesty." Said one of the guards.  
I felt the cloak being lifted off of me, and soon Tearheart was walking away with the guards. Celestia took to the sky, gracefully landing on the balcony of her bedroom, motioning for me to follow. I did just that.  
"What has gotten into you, my little sister?" She asked with knowing eyes. I shrunk back a little.  
"I don't know what your talking about." I replied a little to hastily.  
"Luna, I'm your sister. I know when your hiding something. It's okay to console in others from time to time."  
I sighed, nudging her with my head.  
"He's the first person, other than you or Discord, to have the ability to live as long as me. It gets lonely, watching everyone die before your eyes, and he is talented enough to have broken that cycle." I paused for a moment before I continued.  
"And..." The next words were stuck in my throat.  
"Yes Luna?" Celestia urged me to continue.  
"I think... I may have... Feelings for him." I said quietly. Celestia looked at me amused.  
"I had gathered that much on the return home. Tearheart seems to enjoy your presence, if that consoles you." I looked at her in shock. Was she encouraging me?  
"Do you mean?" I couldn't finish the sentence.  
"It is your choice to make Luna, not mine." She said smiling, as we walked out of her room into the hall.

I sat in my new quarters wondering what to do. In the forest, I had a plethora of plant and animal life to observe. I decided to look out the window towards the ongoing festival. I started to watch the families, looking for patterns amongst them. I searched and studied for what seemed like hours, but I could only come up with one constant: happiness. I heard a knock at the door, and used my magic to open it.  
"Tearheart?" I recognized Luna's voice, and I heard her walking up behind me. I moved a chair next to mine using magic, and motioned for her to sit. She nervously did that, and I felt she was looking at me expectantly. I turned my head to face her and she blushed.  
"Hello Luna." I said, if only to cut the silence. She sighed in relief.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, staring at the ponies below.  
"Yes, after such a long time, I had forgotten what these festivals looked like." I said, a little lost in thought.  
After a while, I noticed that Luna had gone silent, and was gazing somewhere longingly. I followed her gaze to a large area where young couples were snuggling together, sleeping, or just talking.  
"Now what's over there that's so interesting?" I jested playfully, causing her to blush.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to fool me by turning her face away to hide her blush. I got out of the chair and nudged against her neck. She got the hint and made room for me to sit with her. When I was situated she leaned against me, and before long she was asleep. I watched as the different stalls of the festival closed, until eventually, the last stall closed. A few hours later, the sun started to rise. I covered Luna's eyes from the sun, and shortly after Celestia was at my door with a knock. I opened it using magic again, not wanting to awaken Luna.  
"Tearheart, you wouldn't happen to know where Luna is-" she stopped as she saw Luna.  
"Well that answers that question." She said humorously. I was surprised at her reaction.  
"She's a full grown mare, I trust her decisions. There's no need to look so surprised." I looked at her expectantly waiting for a better explanation.  
"Luna hasn't been the same since she came back from the moon. I thought I alone could provide her the companion ship she needed, but I was wrong. Then you came along and filled this need on your own accord. To tell you the truth, I'm relieved to see that the two of you are getting along so well." She said with an exhausted smile.  
"Then it looks like this is a benefit for everyone." I said neutrally. Celestia nodded before walking back out the way she came.  
I looked at Luna's side, its rhythmic rise and sink with each breath. Her beauty was mesmerizing. She started to shift in her sleep, and I could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly. I quickly nudged her soothingly with my head. I pulled her in close to me and soon her breathing shortened and her heartbeat steadied. Her head was on my chest as she woke up, so the first thing saw was my face. She turned bright red when she realized what had happened.  
"Good afternoon, Luna. Celestia wanted to speak with you earlier, but she decided that it was best not to disturb your sleep." I said to her mischievously. She looked worried.  
"She saw us?" She said upset.  
"She said that she trusts you that you have made the right decision." I told her. She sighed in relief before getting off of me.  
"Thank you for last night." She said blushing with a small smile.  
"T'was my pleasure." I replied with a smile at her embarrassment.  
"If you don't mind me asking, were you having a bad dream?" I asked carefully. She looked a little alarmed.  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
"Intuition." I replied slyly. She raised an eyebrow as we went into the hallway. There were two guards waiting for Luna.  
"You are dismissed." She said quickly.  
The two guards eyed me nervously, and I nodded to them in greeting. They still were unsure of me, but they obliged.  
"Did you have any particular reason for coming to Equestria?" Luna asked with a smile. I did, but I preferred to keep my business quiet.  
"Nothing in particular." I said being deliberately vague. Celestia came from around a corner, causing Luna to bump into her.  
"Sorry sister, I didn't mean to run into you!" Said Luna worriedly.  
"No worries Luna, did you sleep well?" Celestia said teasingly, causing Luna to turn bright red.  
"Tia!" She said in exasperation, causing Celestia to chuckle.  
"I'm teasing you Luna, although I wouldn't recommend going outside, the press is dying to know more about Tearheart here. Shining armor even had the guard enforce a distance limit. Quite the uproar you two have caused. I even received a letter from Twilight asking if we needed help with something." Celestia said rolling her eyes with a smile.  
"What do the papers say?" Asked Luna intrigued.  
"Why don't you read them for yourself?" She said before the daily paper appeared before us. I used my magic to read it.

Mysterious Stallion Visits Canterlot!

Yesterday evening, an enormous stallion was seen with the princesses heading back to the Castle by locals. The stallion appears to have some sort of intimacy with Luna, princess of the night, but so far nothing has been confirmed. As of yet, we have no positive evidence of this having to do with the complications at the third moon-bloom site.

That was the end of the article.  
"Well what's done is done." Luna said with a sigh.  
"I can bypass the press, if thats what your worried about." I said, causing both Luna and Celestia to look at me questioningly. I rolled my eyes and used my magic to teleport to the other side of Luna in an instant. They both looked impressed.  
"Thats all very well, but can you do it more than once?" Luna asked, obviously expecting a no. I teleported four times in less than 10 seconds, and then went right back to my original place beside Luna. Both of them had their mouths hanging open. I chuckled before explaining.  
"It gets boring when your all alone. I ran into discord and we made up a game called chaos ball. It is playing catch with a mobile sphere of chaos, a moving magical sphere. Apparently I was the first person other than him who was able to keep the chaos sphere as a sphere. Needless to say, my magic is much stronger than before. I have near limitless reserves within me. That is part of why I am so big, my body is so saturated with magic, it continued to grow in order to store it." As I said that, their eyes widened.  
"You never cease to amaze me old friend." Celestia said wile shaking her head back and forth with a smile. She walked off and Luna nudged me. I looked at her curiously.  
"Yes Luna?" I asked curiously.  
"How did you feel about the article?" She was looking down to her left, and I suddenly realized what she was hoping for. She wanted a hint as to how I felt about her. I thought about my words carefully.  
"I don't see a problem with it. They are intuitive enough to figure out the truth on their own, and want to know more. It means the pony-folk of Equestria are smart, curious, and have initiative. If anything, it is a good thing." I said smiling. I saw the corner of Luna's mouth go up to a small smile, and I knew she had understood.  
"They won't leave without a photo at the very least." She said pouting. I thought about what she said, and decided that I should ask the captain of the royal guard before doing what I was about to do.

I waited as I saw Tearheart thinking about what I had just said.  
"How did you feel about the article?"  
He asked me. I was a little confused, but I tried to answer honestly.  
"I am happy that for the first time in a while, I am in the news for something positive." I said while looking at him.  
"Wait right here!" He said before running to the nearest guard and whispering something to him . The guard nodded and walked around the corner, Tearheart close behind. After about five minutes, he came back around the corner with a grin on his face. Suddenly a letter materialized before him, and he quickly opened it. I managed to get a peek at the paper, but all it had said was: Yes,  
Celestia  
"Lets go!" He said, nudging me with his head as we went back from where we came. As we climbed the stairs to the upper floor, I wondered what Celestia could have possibly approved of. I expected us to go into his room, but we passed the guest rooms without a second thought. Thats when I saw the doors to the veranda.  
"Oh" I said dumbly, finally understanding. He looked at me with concern.  
"Is this a problem?" He asked worriedly.  
"No!" I said shaking my head back and forth.  
"It was just a surprise was all." I said, trying to hide my blushing face. I felt the warmth of his body pressed against mine as he draped half his long cloak over me, as he had done in the Darkwood forest. I nuzzled his neck as his horn glowed a deep purple, as the doors to the veranda opened. I quickly heard the chattering of the press die down.  
"Ready?" I heard him whisper into my ear, and I nodded. We walked out onto the veranda together, and immediately we were bombarded with a torrent of flashes and cheers from the many cameras. I sat down on the edge of the veranda with Tearheart, and after about a half an hour of me resting my head on his shoulder did some of the press start to leave. A few reporters stayed, but there was always a couple trying to get an interview with Celestia, it's just now they wanted it with me instead. Before long, I began to dose off, and I felt that I was being coaxed inside. I gladly obliged, trying to keep myself from falling by leaning on Tearheart. I felt myself being raised into a bed. I heard him leaving, and the idea of that alarmed me for some reason.  
"Please don't go." I said in a tired voice. He chuckled before he came over and nudged me to one side of the bed. I felt him lay next to me, and I moved closer, nesting my head in the crook of his neck, and before long, I was asleep.


	2. Healing

(Luna)  
I woke up to a knock at the door. I was on Tearhearts chest, and I noticed he was looking at me nonchalantly.  
"Want me to let her in?" He asked looking over at the door.  
"Luna, I can hear Tearheart talking to you." Celestia said from the other side of the door. 'I wonder how he knew it was her.' I thought as I nodded to him before resting my head back in his neck. I heard the door opening and the sound of Celestias hooves came up to my side of the bed.  
"Luna, I was wondering if you and Tearheart would like to travel to Ponyville for a while. Twilight says the local doctor has gone missing, and that there is a desperate need for a skilled medical expert." She said tiredly. I looked up at her in interest. Now that I thought about it, his cutie mark represented a heart, meaning his talent was theoretically for medicine. Also, I would love to get some time alone with him.  
"I would love to, and you Tearheart?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.  
"Good! A chariot is waiting for you at the entrance. It's time for me to go to sleep however. Twilight is awaiting your arrival, so Tearheart, be ready for a torrent of questions about your talent. Twilight has a passion for any new magic spells she can learn." Celestia said with a chuckle before heading out. I rested on Tearheart for about half an hour before he said something.  
"Luna, the chariot is waiting. You can sleep in there." He said with a chuckle.  
"We are not ready to awaken yet." I said, slipping into old dialect.  
"Very well." Tearheart said before the surface we were laying on changed. I looked around, realizing we were in the carriage.  
"How did we get here?" I asked in bewilderment as Tearheart waved to the guards, who took off after they realized that we were already here. Judging by the suns placement in the sky, I would have to say that it was about two A.M. in my sleep cycle. Eventually, I went back to sleep on Tearhearts shoulder as the carriage was pulled through the air.

(Tearheart)  
As we pulled to a stop, I gently nudged Luna with my snout.  
"We're here." I said calmly.  
Luna yawned before lifting her head up and looking out the window. I had only just opened the door to the carriage when a pink earth pony popped out... From below the carriage. Luna was startled by the eccentric pony, and it seemed to wake her up. Suddenly she gasped very loud, and disappeared back under the carriage. Once Luna was out, she checked under the carriage for the pink mare, but she had vanished. A purple pony with a Sparkle for a cutie mark came trotting towards us.  
"You're in for it now Tearheart, Pinkie Pie just gave me an invitation to your "Welcome To Equestria" party. Her welcome to Ponyville parties are already a large event." The purple pony said, causing Luna to laugh.  
"Indeed you are right Twilight Sparkle, he has no idea what is coming." She said while looking at me humorously.  
I raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. This only caused them to laugh harder.  
"You said you needed a medical expert?" I asked changing the subject from the bizarre earth pony's parties. Twilights ears flopped downwards as she remembered the circumstances for why I was here.  
"Oh, yeah." Twilight said, the mood suddenly much darker. Luna nudged her with her head and gave her a look of sympathy. Twilight looked back with a sad smile.  
"I missed you Luna." She said causing Luna to give a small smile.  
"The wounded are this way." She said, sounding more depressed.  
"The wounded?!" Luna and I both exclaimed at the same time. She nodded.  
"The timberwolves have been attacking in large numbers recently. We don't know why, but something is driving them to come into Ponyville as opposed to hunting in the Everfree forest." She said worriedly as we reached the medical building. We entered and she took me to the intensive care unit first.  
"These are the worst cases. Can anypony be saved?" She said sadly. Luna had a mortified expression as she examined the ponies that made it up. I just laughed, causing them to both look at me in shock.  
"I have made my body last for over 1600 years, and you think an infected timberwolf bite will kill a patient under my watch?" I said with a somewhat questioning expression.  
Twilight an d Luna broke into grins as I flared my horn, knitting the flesh of all the uninfected bites and cuts, external and internal within a few minutes. I then turned my attention to the infected wounds. I had to do them individually, since the bacteria weren't actually part of the body they inhabited. I had to create a layer of blood around the infected tissue before removing it all at once. The process was normally quite painful, except most of my patients had passed out long ago. From this point on, it was a simple matter of healing the flesh. After about an hour, every pony in the ICU had been cared for, and was stable. I was exaughsted from the endeavor.  
"I need to rest." I said tiredly, looking up at my two companions. Luna was looking at me with a combination of pride and love. Twilight looked to me with a newfound respect. I heard a set of hooves walking down the hall to the ICU.  
A female voice with an undoubtably southern accent spoke from the other side of the door.  
"Twilight? It's Applejack. Applebloom an I were wundrin if we could see BigMacintosh."  
"Come in." I said tiredly. An Orange skinned yellow maned pony came in followed by a small yellow skinned red maned filly.  
"Princess! I had no idea you were coming! Usually twilight has a panic attack every time you or Celestia visit." She said bowing.  
"And I'm guessin this is the 'Mysterious Stallion' That everyones been talking about?" She asked, looking at me with a smile. Suddenly the filly, Applebloom if I remember correctly, lets out a surprised reaction.  
"Hey sis! Big brother is all better! No infection or even a wound!" She said beaming.  
"Now Applebloom, I told you- what in tarnation?" She said as she saw her sister was correct. I quickly left the room with Luna and Twilight, hoping to be able to get some rest from my magic.  
"You can stay in my guest room. The only problem us that, well-" she nervously shuffled her hooves.  
"It only has one bed." She finished before giving a sheepish smile.  
"That's quite alright, Twilight, we'd have shared a bed anyway." Luna said blushing bright red.  
"Oh good that means- wait, WHAT?!" She said surprised.  
"Does that mean you two are, you know..." She asked nervously. Luna shifted nervously back and forth, obviously not knowing what to say. I finally decided to put it out in the open.  
"Yes, that is correct." I said, causing luna to beam.

-Break point for the writer-

(Tearheart)  
Luna beamed and Twilight gave a surprised look.  
"Celestia never mentioned that in the letter." Twilight said confused.  
"Technically, your the first person to know." I said jokingly. Looking at luna who was now blushing as she pressed against me.  
"Do you think you could teach me how to heal like that?" Twilight suddenly asked. The magic I had used was dark magic. That's right, my talent was a form of black magic. Theoretically, I could use a living things body as a puppet, using the fluids that kept it alive to control it. In other words, teaching that magic to anyone would be a bad idea.  
"No. That spell is off limits. Don't try to figure it out, because it won't end well." I said, causing both of them to look at me surprised.  
"Alright." Twilight said looking a little disappointed. I did have a spell I had been trying to complete for years though.  
"Celestia said you like to learn, correct?" I asked her.  
"Yes, why?" She said, her ears perking up. Luna also gave me a questioning look. I called upon my magic to summon my notes on all-non dark magic subjects. 1600 years is a long time to be researching the plants and animals outside of Equestria, while also mapping each area and taking notes on the climate. The book was not a book, in all truthfulness, but a pile of 5 foot long scrolls folded into pages. If it had been put into book format, It would probably take up most of twilights library. Luna's jaw dropped, and Twilight strained to lift the book with her magic. She managed to get it onto the counter after a while, and she finally opened it. I knew the first scroll was going to have a map of nearly every uncharted area in intimate detail. Luna had walked over next to Twilight, looking over her shoulder with interest.  
"Where in Equestria did you learn to do all this?" Luna asked amazed.  
"I didn't learn in Equestria." I said, not elaborating any further.  
"Where then?" Luna asked as Twilight was examining the book with alarming precision.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, implying not to tread any further into that subject. Thankfully Twilight asked a question before she inquired any further.  
"Has Celestia seen this?" She asked in awe. I hadn't thought much about it, but I really should have had my findings documented officially, although it would have taken years to document.  
"No." I yawned, finally starting to succumb to the need for sleep which was only necessary to replenish my magic. Luna helped me to our temporary bed, amused at my sudden need for sleep.  
"This will be the first time I've seen you sleep since we met." Luna said as she sat beside me.  
"It's the first time I've had to sleep." I said tiredly, causing her to look at me confused.  
"You jest." She said incredulously.  
"I'll explain later." I said before letting the relaxing lull of sleep take over.

(Twilight)  
It was nearly one in the morning, but something about Tearhearts notes told me that there was something else that wasn't written down. Every time I would start thinking that I was imagining things, I would read something else to support my theory. After making my own copy of the map, I started to mark out the areas that did have information on them. After much slaving, I noticed that a certain part of the map was entirely void of data. It would have been easy to traverse, and the data Tearheart had taken was to consistent to have a gap without reason. There was something about that area Tearheart wanted to remain hidden. I quickly sent a message to Celestia regarding the days events, a copy of Tearhearts work so far, and my suspicions. I got up, looking at Spike sleeping on his bed. Luna walked into the room as I continued reading.  
"Why is this area blank?" Luna asked confused.  
"That's what I want to know." I said, puzzled at what could be in the middle of nowhere worthy of covering up. It was roughly a three days flight, but I'm sure Rainbow Dash could do it in a few hours. I resolved to ask her in the morning for some help in scouting the area.  
I went over to my bed before laying down and falling asleep.

(Tearheart)  
I awoke feeling completely refreshed and rejuvenated. It was mid afternoon, and Luna was asleep next to me. She was using me as a pillow with a peaceful look on her face. I heard a rather sturdy knock at the door, deciding I should let Twilight answer it, considering it was her home. Instead, a purple and green baby dragon walked into the room and opened it.  
"Hey Applejack!" It said cheerfully.  
"Howdy Spike, is Twilight around? I never got to thanking her for helping Big Mac." She said, making me chuckle.  
"Sorry Applejack, she's asleep. You know Twilight, she was up most of the night reading a scroll book the prince gave her!" He said jokingly.  
"Prince Blueblood is in Ponyville?!" She asked furiously.  
"Keep it down AJ! He whispered before turning back to me to see if I had been disturbed. I was actually surprised Luna had left the door open. Usually she closed it.  
"Oops." He said sheepishly.  
"What's wrong?" Applejack asked before pushing her head in the door.  
She looked a few seconds before figuring out what she was seeing.  
"Luna got a special some pony?!" She yelled in shock, causing Luna to wake up groggily.  
"What is all the commotion?" She said tiredly, causing Applejack to blush.  
"Just one of your subjects freaking out about me. Did you know they started calling me prince?" I said laughing.  
"Mmmm. Thats nice." She slurred before falling back asleep with a smile. This caused both Spike and Applejack to fall over laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Twilight said as she walked into the room with bags under her eyes.  
"You were up late I see." I said quietly.  
"Yeah, I'm only 1/32 of the way through it. No one's ever taken such detailed notes on anywhere outside of Equestria." As Twilight finished, Applejack was quick to speak up.  
"Hey Twilight, I'd like to thank you for fixing up Big Mac. It was really stressing me out." She said earnestly.  
"Actually Applejack, Tearheart did that." She said looking over to me.  
"But he and Luna couldn't have been here more than a day! How in Equestria did he manage that?!" She said in disbelief.  
"It's a gift." I said hardly, indicating to not press the matter. She looked at me questioningly.  
"Alright, thank you kindly. If you don't mind, are you the mysterious stallion that all of the papers have been going on about?" She inquired cautiously. I nodded, letting out a chuckle.  
"News travels much faster than I remember." I said impressed.  
"Well nice to meet ya Tearheart, we have to harvest the orchard, so I'd best be going. Take care ya'll ya hear?" She said before leaving.  
"Well I'm going back to sleep. Tearheart, do you think you could visit some of the other patients tonight?" Twilight asked yawning. I nodded and she went back to her room. I looked at Luna's sides rise and fall as I waited for her to awaken.


	3. Compound X

(Luna)  
Twilight, Tearheart, and I were walking towards the medical tent. My moon shone bright in the night sky as we entered the white building. The lobby was made up like a pharmacy, with an array of waiting chairs, and  
The nurseponies were busy checking the patients out that Tearheart had attended to the night before. Many of them approached us with gratitude. It was the first time I had been treated this way since I had been changed back from Nightmare Moon. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I realized I was crying.  
"Is something wrong?" Tearheart asked, causing me to cry/laugh.  
"It has been so long since we felt this welcomed!" I said quietly, accidentally switching back to old dialect, causing Tearheart to chuckle and match it.  
"We'st assume that thoust are enjoying thy'self?" He said nuzzling me. Many ponies looked at us with smiles, and by the time we left the room, many whispers were coursing throughout them. Twilight led us to the first room.  
Twilight began to explain what the plan was.  
"Some of these patients are really depressed, according to Nurse Redheart. Just seeing the two of you should boost there morale, and not to mention Tearheart will be fixing them up."  
We opened the door to the first room, and inside was a dark grey male pegasus reading a book titled: "Daring Doo". He quickly hid the book under the covers, causing Twilight to laugh.  
"Stormcloud, you're as bad as Rainbow Dash!" She laughed, causing him to sigh and pull the book out from the covers.  
"Fine you caught me Twilight." It was at this point that he realized who all was in the room.  
"Princess Luna!" He exclaimed before attempting to do a small bow towards me. It was due to this motion I saw the extent of his injury. It was bad. While it didn't threaten his life, I could tell many of the tendons in his wings were severed. I saw Tearheart scrunch his face.  
"Can you fix it?" I asked him worriedly. He didn't respond.  
"Stormcloud, can you move your wing for me?" Tearheart asked.  
"I can try." Stormcloud responded nervously. His wing twitched in spasms and he grimaced. Tearheart was deep in thought.  
"I'm sorry about this, but would you two let me speak to Stormcloud in private?" Tearheart asked Twilight and I. Twilight and I looked at each other and left the room. While we waited, Rainbow Dash arrived.  
"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, wondering why she was coming to visit Stormcloud.  
"Uh, hey guys!" Rainbow Dash said nervously.  
"Is Stormcloud alright?" She asked quickly, causing Twilights eyes to widen.  
"Rainbow Dash, are you feeling alright?" She asked worriedly.  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Rainbow responded gloomily.  
"Aaaaargh!" We heard Stormcloud shout in pain, and Rainbow dash tried to smash through the door, but a magical barrier stopped her in her tracks.  
"Stormcloud! I'm coming!" Rainbow Dash tried to struggle in the air, but the barrier held strong. Suddenly the screaming stopped and we feared for the worst.  
"No" The rainbow maned pony said in disbelief.  
Then the door opened to reveal an exhausted looking- Stormcloud?!  
Rainbow Dash smashed into him with a hug, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"I was so worried about you!" Rainbow Dash said sobbing as she clenched onto him tightly.  
"Dash- I can't breathe." He choked out. At this point a triumphant Tearheart walked out. Twilight was gaping at Rainbow Dash, and I gave a kiss to Tearheart.  
"So you're a miracle worker and a soon to be prince?" Asked Stormcloud, causing Rainbow Dash to look up at Luna and I confused.  
"I don't know about miracle worker." Tearheart said jokingly before nuzzling me. Twilight was still staring at Rainbow Dash with her mouth open.  
"Umm, Twilight? Are you okay?" The cyan colored pony asked. That made Twilight snap out of it.  
"Rainbow? Is there somepony you'd like me to meet?" She asked smiling humorously. Rainbow Dash just blushed, realizing what she'd acted like. Stormcloud nuzzled her passionately, causing her to blush profusely.  
"Yeah Dash, is there someone you'd like her to meet?" He said laughing.  
"Umm, hey Twilight. This is Stormcloud! Ha ha ha, you've met, so I just gonna take Stormcloud and leave." She paused for a second looking at Tearheart and I.  
"Wait... What did you say a few seconds ago?" She said looking at Tearheart suspiciously.  
"I don't know about miracle worker." He said chuckling.  
"Luna? Am I understanding this right? You have a Colt-friend?!"  
I looked at her before quickly kissing Tearheart on the lips.  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smile, causing both Rainbow and Stormclouds mouth to hang.  
"Luna, we should move on to the next patient. We have a whole hospital to attend to. It was nice to meet you Rainbow Dash, Stormcloud." Tearheart said.  
I looked over to him and nodded my head once in agreement.  
"Yes, let us move on." I said enthusiastically.  
We made our way into the next room while Twilight talked to Rainbow Dash. It looked as if the next pony had only gotten a few bites on his legs. Nothing severe. I spoke with the stallion to distract him from the pain induced by Tearhearts healing process. It was amazing how relaxed the atmosphere was in Ponyville. While each pony was polite, they still didn't let formality change who they were. I much preferred this atmosphere to the stiff and cast one of Canterlot. After many patients, Tearheart finished with the last one. Twilight had left earlier to go read more of Tearhearts notes.  
We were walking back to Twilights, when Tearheart asked me something that I had never really thought about before.  
"Luna, have you ever wondered what the crystal heart was made of?" I stopped and looked at him questioningly.  
"No, I assumed it was just stained crystal that had been infused with powerful magic." I replied questioningly. He sighed before chuckling.  
"The world outside of Equestria is so big you know? After I was exiled, I came to realize how little I had seen. Every day I learned something new, and piece by piece, how everything worked just came together. It was beautiful, and all I had to do was sit and observe it happen." His words carried an air of sadness to them.  
"Tearheart?" I asked as we reached the library.  
"Hm?" He asked absent-mindedly.  
"In your notes, a certain area was not recorded at all. Why?" I asked seriously. He looked at me and sighed.  
"I was worried Twilight would notice that." He said before letting out a loud laugh.  
"I was going to keep all of the information secret at first. But when what I originally planned to be a short visit was lengthened, I started to think about not only your well being, but Equestrias in general. I originally came for the expertise of a zebra named Zakora said to live in the Everfree forest. But now..." I looked at him surprised. I hadn't expected him to tell me anything! I thought he would just evade the question. He sighed before knocking on Twilights door. Twilight opened the door looking tired.  
"Hey." She said very tiredly before drudging back to her desk. I saw she was still reading the notes. Tearheart went downstairs into the data section of the library. I used this chance to ask Twilight something that had been bugging me.  
"Excuse me Twilight?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes Princess?" She said, still reading Tearhearts notes.  
"What is the Crystal Heart made of?" I asked out of ideas. She looked up from her work for a few moments before looking at me.  
"I don't remember." She said surprised. She got up before walking over to the bookshelf. She looked around before making a triumphant "Aha!" And pulling a book out. She brought it over and placed it on the table. It was titled: Amazing Artifacts of Equestria.  
She quickly flipped through the pages with magic before finally reading our questions answer.  
"The Crystal Heart is made of a unique material found no where in Equestria. It is known as Xentrintoniumn, or compound X for short. The Crystal Heart was a gift to The Crystal Empire from an unknown source. The Crystal is described in texts as far back as 3000 years, and still mystifies scientists to this day. As to how the strange substance both amplifies and repels different energies." She stopped, and I questioned Tearhearts antics. What could this have to do with the blank area on the map, Zakora, and good of Equestria. Tearheart emerged carrying books on architecture, volcanoes, and mining. He quickly went into the guest quarters, but not before giving me a smile, and right then and there that he was going to make me figure out what he was doing on my owm.  
"What is he up to?" Twilight asked me.  
"I'm trying to figure it out, but he seemed to have good intentions when I asked him. So far we know this: He needs to speak to Zakora, he is not worried about us figuring it out, he took extensive notes on everywhere but one area, he is researching architecture, mining and volcanoes, and Compound X, a crystal not found in Equestria is involved." I said, and both our eyes widened at our realization.

**-Hey Guys, I just wanted to let you know that your comments were what gave me the initiative to finish writing the chapter. If you want to read about Stormcloud and Rainbow Dash, read the other story on my profile. (Also in proggress.) Thanks for the support! -ALunarModule**


End file.
